Keys
by la troubadour de la nuit
Summary: Tony loses his keys. So, who does he go to? None other than Captain America himself.
1. Chapter 1: I need to find my keys!

Reviews are amazing references. I would greatly appreciate critiques : )

* * *

><p><span>Keys<span>

1

"STEVE!"

Steve jumped up and got into ass-kicking stance, prepared for any attack that may happen upon them. However, after a few minutes, he had to arch a brow. No enemies. No danger. What wa-

"STEVE ROGERS! GET IN HERE NOW!"

_Tony_. Steve quickly ran out of his room and followed the voice. He knew exactly where to go and once he got there, he assumed the fighting stance once again before sighing and straightening. There was no danger. This was Tony being Tony. Tony took the few strides across the room to stand in front of Rogers and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly. _What in the world could have Tony so flustered? _Steve thought. He soon had his answer; an answer that made him perform a mental eye roll and a physical head shake.

"Thank God you're here! I can't find my keys! Quick!" Tony turned and practically flipped over his mattress as he spoke. "Help me look. I have a meeting in a few minutes and I CAN'T be late!"

Rogers shook his head again and glanced over at Tony's desk. It was a wonder why Tony didn't lose anything more than his keys. The desk was a mess; papers were strewn everywhere and gadgets were dismantled in such a fashion that Rogers couldn't tell if they were part of one machine or if they were each their own device. However, he set to work, carefully looking around the items on the desk. He made sure nothing was moved out of place. Heaven forbid if a screw rolled a few centimeters to the left.

"No, I looked there. Look somewhere else, Steve."

This received another eye roll. The least Stark could've done was tell him where he already looked. Before he could finish his condescending gestures, a pressure on his shoulders made him jump. The room whirred and he was standing to face Tony again, who was speaking a little too fast to comprehend.

"!"

Steve arched a brow and watched Stark fly from the room. Well… One could only move so fast in clothing that cost more than what most people made in half a year. Steve sighed and turned again, moving around the room as he searched. Where would the keys be? He wasn't Tony; however, he checked the usual 'key hideouts'.

A few moments passed and Steve straightened from checking under the bed. He tilted his head back slightly, trying to think where someone like Tony would put his keys. He moved back to the desk and sat down, leaning back as he let his gaze glance over the workspace. He stopped though and leaned forward. The computer screen had a document for some technological what's-it, but that's not what caught his eye. It was what was behind the document that intrigued him. He recognized the blonde hair. Rogers gently rested his hand on the mouse and cautiously minimized the page only to prove his suspicions were correct. The hair belonged to him and….

"I remember this…" He spoke under his breath as he took the image in. This was a group picture. It was when SHIELD first started. It wasn't the whole group, though. This picture was modified to show just Steve and Tony. Rogers leaned closer and tilted his head ever so slightly. "Why…-"

Steve jumped as he heard whistling and footsteps. He rushed to restore the document to its original size and he almost knocked the chair over when he rose just in time to see Tony peer into the room with a smirk. Tony held up his keys and jingled them as he spoke. "They were in the utensil drawer. Thor must've gotten the cabinetry confused again." He shrugged and put his keys in his pocket. "Thanks for the help, though."

With that, Steve was alone again. He moved his eyes back to the screen and sighed, taking care to turn off the light and close the door when he left the room.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Seriously, Stark?

2

Steve folded his arms behind his head and found himself staring at his ceiling for the majority of the afternoon. Yes, he had things to do, but he made sure to get the important assignments completed. _I'm probably overthinking things, _he thought._ He's a good friend at most. Best friend. But… Why would he have a picture of us on his computer?_

Steve couldn't answer his thoughts, his vision turning to black as each word went through his mind.

…Best friend…

"STEVE ROGERS!"

Steve closed his eyes tighter as he felt himself waking. When had he fallen asleep? Sighing, he turned and reached for his clock only to find out that it was seven in the morning. Grumbling, he rolled over and pulled the covers over his shoulders. It was the weekend and unless HYDRA was 'storming the castle' or the Hulk wrecked the kitchen again, he was not getting up that early. Loud knocks on his door told him otherwise. Rogers stared at the door and glared as he trudged over. He made sure to wipe the glare from his face just in case it was Nick Fury, which he already knew it wasn't.

"Steve. Good, you're awake. I need help."  
>Before Steve knew what was going on, the voice grabbed his hand and began dragging him down the hall. He stumbled along and almost ran into the voice as he was forced to stop.<p>

"I need my keys."

Oh… Steve rubbed at his eyes. He knew who the voice was now and he still wasn't happy he was woken up. He didn't look at Tony; at least, not until he heard Stark whistling. "What are you doing?"

Stark looked up from under the bed and spoke. "I'm whistling for my keys." He whistled again and straightened, standing perfectly still.

"What're you-"

"Shh." Tony raised a hand and whistled again. "I bought this thing where you whistle and it makes a sound. Helps you find things you could easily lose, like keys. However, it obviously doesn't work. I'll have to take a look at it and make it better. Maybe tweak the sensitivity."

"So… When did your keys turn into a dog?" Steve arched a brow and looked over at the dresser, spotting the keys right away. He gave Tony a blank stare as he lifted the keys. "Are you sure you even took the whistle device out of the box?" Steve didn't know what it looked like, but he was sure he would notice if it was on the key ring.

"You found them? Thanks!" Tony clapped his hands together as he walked confidently over to Rogers, reaching out to grab the keys. Steve moved them just out of his reach, continuing to give the blank stare. Tony cocked his head to the side and returned the blank stare with a genuine look of confusion. "Steve. I need my keys."

"Did you call me in here to find your keys, or did you need me for something else? I'm not going to keep coming here each time you call since it's obvious you could've found them on your own." Steve didn't appreciate being woken up, and he made sure Tony knew.

Tony sighed and pinched at the space between his eyes. "I have a meeting, Steve. If you make me late, Pepper will definitely kill me. Please can I have-"

"A meeting at seven in the morning on a Saturday? Really, Stark? You expect me to believe that? You're usually sleeping until the afternoon on the weekend because you get dead drunk every night starting on Thursday. Tell me the real reason why you keep calling me in to 'find your keys'."

Tony stared at him as he thought of an excuse. He knew he didn't call Steve in just to find keys. There was more. However, how did Steve know that? He shook his head. Steve wasn't stupid. "I thought it would've been easier to have two people look instead of one. When two people look, they find what they're looking for faster. Why do you think we have so many people go on recon missions? Besides, I stopped drinking. I now know what seven in the morning is. In fact, I know what any time before noon is. They have names. Actual names. It's surprising what one can discover when one isn't under the intoxicating spell that is sweet, sweet alcohol." He grinned and reached for his keys. "I'm cured."

However, he knew Steve wasn't buying it and Tony knew this because he still couldn't reach his keys. One didn't just wake up and say they weren't going to drink anymore. Steve tossed Tony the keys and turned, shrugging. "If that is what you want to call it, suit yourself."

Steve walked from the room and Tony stood there, looking down at the keys in his hand… Feeling like a dick. He hung his head and raised a hand to run fingers through his hair. How was he going to explain to Steve now? Tony sunk down on the bed and reached under the pillow, grabbing the picture he used to decorate his personal computer. He closed his eyes. He remembered that day. He had been excited since he got to work among the best and he was even more excited to know that Steve Rogers was part of the select few. He had to hide his excitement though because that wasn't who he was. Tony didn't get giddy in public. Tony also HAD to stand next to Steve. There was no way in hell he would allow anyone else to take his spot…

Tony returned the picture back to its rightful spot and leaned back, resting his head against the wall. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'll make it right. Stark looked at the clock and groaned. It was only 7:30 A.M. Not tomorrow. Later today was when he'll fix things and, with a mischievous grin, he realized he knew exactly how to do it.


	3. Chapter 3: Best friend

3

Steve sat in his room. Tony was acting in a ridiculous manner. Why didn't he just come out and say what he needed to? Did he have a problem with Steve? Was he trying to say Steve should quit? He shook his head at the thought. Tony Stark was an egotistical man, but Steve didn't think Tony would go as far as to waste the effort to get him to leave SHIELD. That would be, well… Wrong, to say the least.

"Why am I even wasting my time thinking about this? What do I care what one man thinks?" He asked himself. He repeated the question in his head.

_What do I care what one man thinks…?_

Rogers shook his head, shaking the thoughts of Tony Stark away. He didn't need to think about that when he had other things to tend to. But, still…

That man was Tony Stark…

Steve shook his head once more, squeezing his eyes tight while rubbing at them with the heels of his palms. What was he thinking? Was he…? No. There was no way he was starting to enjoy Stark's company in that way. They were friends.

… Best friend…

Steve lowered his gaze and he stared blankly at the floor. Was he too harsh with Tony? He did want to know what his motives were, but Steve sat and thought. Was he truly being too hard on him? Steve sighed and leaned his head back, letting it hang back as he thought. _I should apologize. What does he expect, though? Tony woke me at seven in the morning to look for keys that weren't even lost…_

Against what his mind wanted to do, his body stood and looked at the clock. What felt like mere minutes was actually a few hours. Steve sighed and dragged his feet down the hall where he found himself standing outside Tony's door. He raised a fist and hesitated. Did Tony need more time? Did he need any time at all? Shaking his head, Steve dropped the thought and rapped on the door. "Tony? It's me, Steve. Can we talk?"

Steve waited. He waited… and he waited…. Steve arched a brow and knocked again, a little more forcefully. Maybe Tony didn't hear him the first time. He could've been sleeping. "Tony. I want to talk to you. Open the door please."

He waited again. Was Tony telling the truth? Did he really have a meeting? Steve reached for the door handle and, before he could turn the knob, the door opened. That wasn't like Tony. Tony had high security around his technological equipment. It was his life. No one got in, period. Steve opened the door and his eyes went wide as he whispered. "Tony…"


	4. Chapter 4: Don't show weakness

4

Steve stormed out of the room, knocking into people who just so happened to be walking down the hallway at the time. He ignored everyone. His only thought was of getting Tony out of danger. Gripping the note and bleeping electronic device tightly in his hand, he prepared himself for whatever he could possibly go up against and almost threw the door off its hinges as he slammed said door shut. Steve was sure people were trying to stop him, trying to ask him what was wrong. However, the sounds outside his thoughts got pushed aside just like the people. He was also sure people were following him. That would be a failed attempt on their part as well since Steve wasn't thinking about slowing down.

Steve finally slowed down; however, only when he was away from anyone who would take a peek and discover what he was doing. He looked at the bleeping device before taking a look at the note.

_Dearest SHIELD Member (you know who you are)_

_My apologies if this is an inconvenience, but I do believe I have something you may be interested in retrieving. The tracker attached to this note will lead you to him. However, time (and my patience) may run out before you arrive. I suggest you are on time._

Steve glared at the note and looked at the tracking device as the paper, once again, wrinkled in his grasp. "Damn it, Loki." The Captain didn't know when Tony was taken or just how long Loki was willing to wait. What's more, Loki didn't specify what he was going to do if Steve was late. He shook his head. It was Loki. Steve knew it was all the more better to be there earlier than 'on time'.

The red dot (Steve assumed that dot was him since it was the only one that moved) was practically right on top of the green dot (more assuming was done; the end result being green dot was Tony). Where he was at, he didn't know. It was dark, the abandoned building in shadow. There was literally nothing around that would distinguish this building was a named place on a map.

Captain America knew better. He knew to be cautious and think before acting. After all, this was Loki and since this was Loki, this building was most likely a trap. This was Steve Rogers, though, and Steve truly wanted his friend safe (he still needed to know Stark's motives behind the picture and the keys). So, he straightened, got his Captain America game face on, and walked confidently into the abandoned building. It's a shame the building wasn't as abandoned as Steve thought. He could feel the eyes watching him, could feel the subtle smirk surrounding him. Then, the voice he was expecting came ringing from the darkness.

"Welcome. I knew you would make it, especially with what is at stake. However, I'm impressed. I truly thought your SHIELD friends would have followed. Well done keeping them away."

Rogers tried to pinpoint the voice's location. It was not worth the effort, though. _Save your strength for the battle. _"Where is he? You know you can't keep him for long. He's loud and it's very noticeable if he's missing from the meetings. Not only will he be missing, but I'll be missing as well. That'll definitely bring other SHIELD personnel into a search mission."

Footsteps sounded off the walls. Rogers noted they were coming from the left; however, he stayed still. _Don't show weakness._

The combination of Loki's laughter with the footsteps almost made Steve lose it. He needed to find Tony. It was all down to which would be easier: getting Loki out of the way and finding Stark himself or waiting for Loki to give valuable information. Then again, what if Loki didn't need to be around when 'time was up'?

"If you did as I expected they won't find you for quite some time. With your heated expression, I'm assuming you ran out on your own, not telling anyone where you were going, and came straight here."

Once more, Steve could feel the malicious grin on Loki's face. They both knew what he said was correct and now he felt stupid (to say the least). Stupid and foolish. How could he just run out into unknown danger without informing at least ONE person? Out of all those people he barged into, he didn't even bother to stop and tell one of his plans to get Tony back. While working through his thoughts, Steve also didn't seem to notice the figure appear from the shadows. There he stood in all his evil glory, and green… A lot of green… Then again, that's what Loki always wore. His confident stance only made him look more like an asparagus than usual. Rogers turned to face him head on, a glare working its way on his face. "Where's Stark? I don't think I'm going to ask again before damage is done to your face. I suggest you start talking."

Loki only grinned even more sarcastically before he shrugged and turned the grin to a smirk. "He's quite the difficult man to work with. I'm merely doing you and the rest of those SHIELD imbeciles a favor. Think about it, a world without the annoying and stubborn Tony Stark. SHIELD may actually figure out a way to stop the super villains without the constant nonsense coming from that man."

Steve's eyes narrowed even more. Yes, Tony was annoying and usually got in the way of progress. However, that didn't mean he wasn't a valuable member of the team. He did have his perks. He was good with technology and Stark could usually improve objects that tend to get broken on a daily basis (cars, security systems, the toaster…). "Do you really think anyone will let you just take Tony Stark? He owns a big business, he's famous worldwide. What do you think would happen if he just 'goes missing'? Do you truly think SHIELD wouldn't look into his disappearance?"

This received another bout of laughter from Loki. "That's exactly what I want. One by one, SHIELD will put forth their effort into taking down other super villains, keeping them occupied while I do as I please. I wouldn't be the first SHIELD thinks of, so this gives me time to exact my revenge on Thor and his so called friends. SHIELD has been a thorn in my side for far too long." Loki shrugged and snapped his fingers, summoning up multiple copies of himself to surround the Captain. "It's time I got rid of my problems. What makes it all the more enticing is that not only will I take out Thor, but I get the chance to topple SHIELD."

Steve couldn't listen to that nonsense another moment. Truth be told, neither could Captain America. A hit to the jaw stopped Loki from talking for the moment, which caught him off guard. That rarely happens and Steve needed to make sure that his chance wasn't wasted. He threw Loki to the floor and held a hand at his throat. "One more time. Where's Stark?"

Loki's shocked expression faded and returned to smirking. "Why not find him yourself?" Within a blink of an eye, Loki vanished from underneath him.

_A copy… Where's the real one…? _Steve stood and searched the other copies, all identical to each other. There was no way he would be able to tell the real from the fake. It turns out, he wouldn't need to. Everyone stopped and straightened. _Earthquake…?_ Rogers shook his head. No, can't be. Earthquakes didn't come with loud, arguing voice saying something about 'needing the surprise attack to be a surprise'. Sure enough, a green mass of muscle exploded through the door followed by an energetic God with a hammer, a sassy and _very_ dangerous ninja, and a man who knows how to use his arrows. Right away, Thor's eyes wend wide as he saw the scene splayed out before them. "Brother!"

"Ah, Thor." The copies disappeared and the real Loki turned to face the invading group. "Well played and as much as I would like to stay and watch how everything unfolds, I do believe I need to rethink my actions and make a few adjustments." He gave a slight bow and turned to face Rogers, giving a smirk. "Behind door number one." There was no puff of smoke. He just vanished and they were left in the room.

_Behind door number one…_ Steve looked around and sure enough, there was a door to his right. He ran to it, ignoring the questions that arose from the others, and he opened it. There Tony was, unconscious on the floor. Rogers moved to his side, realizing his body was covered in cuts and bruises.

"You'll be okay…" Without thinking, Steve lifted a hand and gently touched his fingers to Tony's cheek. "We're here now."

No...

I'm here.


	5. Chapter 5: How's life?

5

Tony woke groggy and unaware of what had happened the past few… Last night…? He shook his head and looked around the dreary and awkwardly white hospital room for a sign of what day it was. He had no such luck, but he did know he was back at SHIELD. Stark sat up; however, the effort was in vain. Instead, he lifted the sheets and figured out what stopped him from moving. The multiple wounds he received on his stomach were bound by a stained white wrapping. Stained because he realized he probably opened up the stitches. Groaning, he decided to do what he wanted anyway. Tony threw the sheets off of him and slowly stood, stopping at each jolt of pain. It took him awhile (longer than he wanted) but Tony was finally in a seated position when Thor came into the room. Tony nodded his head in Thor's general direction. "Hey, big guy. How's life?"

Thor had to arch a brow. However, he expected Tony Stark to act like nothing happened. "I do not think I understand. My brother…" He shook his head before continuing. "He can be harsh in his judgments. I give you my sincerest apologies on his behalf. I-"

"Thor, give it a rest." Stark held the top of the bed rail in a death grip and lifted himself from the bed with Thor's help, which, in that case, Tony didn't need to do anything but make sure the God of Thunder didn't split him in half. "We know Loki. He causes trouble, we attempt to stop him, and he disappears. It's become routine. I'll be fine. Besides, how I got these scars will be a great story to tell the ladies." He gave Thor a weak smile and rested his hand on his shoulder (mostly for support, but encouragement was there too) as he tried to keep in the fact that he was in excruciation pain. "There are other things to be concerned about, like how the toaster will survive without my aid."

With this, Thor grinned and returned the gesture, placing his hand on Tony's shoulder… a little too heavily… "Yes. Well, I must go. I need to tell Fury of your fast growth in health." Thor moved from Stark's side, sending him back to leaning on the bed rail. Before Thor left the room, Tony turned and stopped him. "Hey. Have you heard from Rogers? How's he doing?"

He didn't like the look on Thor's face. "There has been no word. He has been secluded in his room. We do not even know if he is there anymore. No one has seen him."

Stark nodded and carefully moved into a laying position. "If anyone does see him, send him my way. Oh, and thanks."

Thor nodded. "You are welcome, friend." He left, closing the door a little too forcefully. Tony was sure he could hear the wood crack, but that only made him smile a little more. The smile faded, though, as Tony realized that he not only couldn't speak to Steve but he also didn't have any of his electronic devices. Oh, how he missed his laptop and automated systems. With just his voice, his whole room would turn on, but here. He shook his head. Here there was nothing. No form of entertainment whatsoever.

That's how it was, day after day. Tony could almost suffocate himself because he was so bored. People came to visit, sure, but they would leave because of 'some important meeting' or 'a big mission'… Either that, or the so-called 'visiting hours' were over, which Stark knew wasn't true. Since when had there be visiting hours in the Avenger's medical center? Fury probably put them in so Tony could do nothing BUT rest. He shook his head to that. Tony didn't need rest. He needed to get into his workshop. That's what Tony needed. The cold metal against his skin, his brain working faster than the speed of light…

"What a waste," he said as he let his head fall to the pillow. Tony looked at the camera that was supposed to be 'hidden' in the corner of the room and spoke a bit louder. "My brain is disintegrating! You're wasting valuable intelligence by keeping me here!" No, the camera wouldn't answer back. Howe-

"Get some rest, Stark. Spit out your attitude to someone who will listen tomorrow."

Stark arched a brow. So it does talk back. Two way communication.

Nice.

He didn't think they would have that in the medical center. Usually, that's what the red buttons were for on the bedside tables. Besides, they should know better. Tony doesn't rest unless he has been working in his shop for a few hours or so. His day just doesn't feel complete without some form of success with his machinery.

_Which reminds me_, he thought, _how is my workshop? Are the security systems up? _His eyes widened slightly at the thought of anyone touching any of his tools. _If anyone dared to go in there… The cameras will show me…_


	6. Chapter 6: The jig is up

6

How long has it been? Days, weeks? Tony shook his head. Of course he wouldn't know. He didn't have any form of communication with the outside world, thus becoming very cranky with anyone that came to visit. Damn Fury. Damn him and his rules. Tony Stark was above those rules and regulations. Hell, he MADE most of them!

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. A voice following those knocks made Tony sit up… a little too quickly… However, he couldn't help it. He was excited.

"Come in, Cap."

The door opened and he stepped into the room with all his American glory… Glory being a tank and sweatpants, but who was complaining? He also had flowers and…

"Oh, sweet savior! Finally, someone with some common sense!" Tony reached out with both arms to accept the laptop Steve held in his arms along with the flowers. "Flowers, Steve?" Tony arched a brow and placed the laptop carefully on his lap. Steve shrugged. "I thought it was appropriate. Isn't that what one gets someone who has been in the hospital?"

"True." Stark placed the flowers somewhat carelessly on the table and hugged his laptop. "Oh, how I missed you." Steve was probably giving him an awkward look at the moment. However, Tony didn't care. His electronic love was back with him once again. He broke the love moment and looked up at Steve. "Thanks. I heard you were MIA for a while. What happened?"

Rogers sighed and dragged the chair closer to the bed, sitting down and taking a few moments to think. "People did knock on my door, but I didn't answer. I needed to…" He shook his head, "I needed to think."

"About…?" Tony pushed.

"About what happened to you, what happened before that?" Steve shook his head. "There was a lot to think about."

Tony rolled his eyes. Could the man be any vaguer? "Such as…?"

"Your computer screen, you needing me to find your keys when they were right in front of you… Then there was what Loki said…"

"Wait. Loki spoke to you?" Tony arched a brow and tilted his head. "What did he say?"

Steve sighed and handed Tony the note, giving him a few moments to read it before he spoke. "There wasn't much after that. He spoke about make SHIELD fall and getting rid of the people in his way. But-"

"Boom goes the Hulk, correct? I heard that. Then again, who couldn't?" Tony interrupted.

Steve shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Everyone else can figure out what to do with Loki." As Steve spoke, he rose and walked over to the door, locking it. He sighed and turned, folding his arms across his chest. "The cameras are off. No one is listening. Tell me, Tony Stark, what the hell is going on? Don't say that it's nothing. I'm not stupid, Stark."

Tony sighed. The jig was up. "Steve…" He sighed again and rubbed at his forehead. "You know when two people like each other…" Shaking his head, Tony cleared his throat. "No… Wait… When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…"

Steve arched a brow. "Tony, just say it."

"To think that all of this would come from me wanting my keys," Stark said. "Alright. Steve, I like you. I wanted you to find my keys and I wanted you to find that picture." Tony shrugged. "I thought you would get the hint. However, I felt bad after our last meeting. I'm sure you saw my attempts at trying to make it up to you when you got the note." Steve nodded and Tony sighed. "I was going to tell you later that day, but then Loki had other plans… Things just escaladed. Steve, I never intended on you finding out this way and I'm sorry for lying to you. I just didn't know what else to say. I couldn't exactly call you in and say 'Steve, I love you and-"

Love… Did he just use_ love_? "I, uh… What I mean is-"

"Tony Stark." Steve shook his head and unfolded his arms as he walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "You could have just said that. It would've been a lot easier than 'hiding your keys'." Steve leaned in, placing a soft, gentle kiss on Tony's forehead and whispered. "You never know what I would have said."

Tony couldn't help but give a small smirk. "All that trouble, just for you to say yes." He shook his head. "Did I ever tell you how Tony Stark always gets what he wants?"

"Stark." Steve moved lower, placing the kiss on Tony's lips this time. "Stop talking."


End file.
